Ideas for some stories
by Traveller07
Summary: Hey, there please read this! It's really important. Vote for the Story you want me to write most!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hey there I guess. First of all I wanted to apologies to all my readers of 'Who will save her'. I have no idea jow to go on but I promise that I will post a new chapter someday when I have an idea which I think is good enough. If you want to help me please just Pm me. Also I posted this chapter/story 'Cause I thought since I couldn't do a Christmas special for 'Who will save her', I will just post the first chapter of some of my story ideas here so, please tell me which one you like best so I know which story I should write first. I will also put a poll up so please vote.  
Another thing is that I will write a new fanfiction with my good friend IamMyselfIamMe. It will, however, not be a 'One piece' fanfiction but a 'Fairy Tail' one.**

**Lastly I will post the first chapter of the stories in the coming days. The poll will be up until the 31th December, so we can start the new year with a new story!**

**Again sorry to all who are still waiting for a new chapter for 'who will save her'. Please forgive me(bows down head)**

**Well, next time! Ja'ne**


	2. first idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only my Oc(s)!**

**On Sabaody, grove 21**

CLASH! The metal staff of the monk and the scythes of massacre man Killer collided and the blond jumped back a few foot. Again the two men started a new attack as x Drake went between them.

"If you want to fight, … save it for the new world" he said as he blocked both of their attacks.  
"It was such a good part too. Hey Drake-ya! How many people have you killed?" Somebody asked. The voice belonged to no one other than the 'Surgeon of Death' or also called 'Dark Doctor', Trafalgar Law. He sat on a crate while his crew stood behind him. Ignoring the question of his fellow supernova, Drake went on, his own crew following him closely behind.

**Somewhere else**

In a bar in the lawless zone off the Archipelago sat Eustass 'Captain' Kid with a few crew members. The bar was just like every bar in the lawless zone. There lurked some shady men and women no normal citizen would want to mess with. It was dark. Just a few little oil lamps light the room. Nothing out of the ordinary for the 315 million bounty pirate. Nursing his drink he looked around the bar. His eyes stopped when they landed on a specific person right across the room.

"Who's that person over there?" Kid demanded.

"Ah...him. He's Roaring Tide, isn't he?" One of his subordinates sated.

Kid's eyes narrowed, never leaving his opponent. The other one just flipped him of with his finger. Thereupon Kid stud up his chair falling backwards, falling to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"Captain!?"

Eustass just grinned and the next thing the bystanders knew was that there was a massive explosion. A man came out of the smoke while doing a few back flips. Only a few seconds after that you could hear the footsteps of a second man coming out of the building.

"What is this!? A brawl some!" random dude with brown locks asked himself aloud.

"If it's a fight you want, then let's finish it beyond that wall….C'mon now, you don't know my strength." The captain of the On-Air pirates, Scratchmen Apoo stated a grim look in his face. With his bounty of 198 million berry he was under his fellow pirate but still a supernova.

"Well then, stop staring at me."

"Captain, stop it!" The voice from a blond pirate was heard, which his captain ignored.

"You're one annoying bastard. I don't mind killing you now." The redhead said, pulling out the dagger, which was strapped to his chest.

**At grove 24**

In a restaurant people were mumbling about a girl with pink hair, who had a golden piercing under her right eye. She sat on a table stuffing food in her mouth similar to Strawhat Luffy.

"What a way to eat…."

"Where's the food going with that kind of body?"

"More, give me MORE "The pink haired girl, Jewelery Bonney demanded. In another corner of the saloon some men were surrounding a table where a single man sat.

"What a disgusting lady…I'm losing my appetite. Silence her." The black haired man said.

"That's a bad idea, father." One of the men surrounding him said. "This town is next door to the Marine Headquarters. If we cause uproar now..!" he didn't get any farther because of the fork his 138 million belly worth captain plugged into his eye. Cabone 'Gang' Bege. One of the eleven supernovas.

"Isn't the food here yet!?" The pink haired captain asked drawing Cabone's attention and the one of the waiter's too.

"Hurry up and bring it!"

"They are cooking as fast as they can, captain." The round man next to her said.

"They aren't going to make it at this rate! GET ME MORE PIZZA!"

"Of course. I will be back with more food in a minute." The waiter said, turning around and crashing in a man.

"My deepest apology sir." He stuttered before the man drew his sword.

"You bast…"

"Stop it." He was cut off by a man holding a cart in his hand.

"Why, Captain!? He spilled spaghetti on my clothes!"

"That was the fate of the clothes." The man, Basil Hawkins, stated calmly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Today is the day that would make me said to kill anyone." The 'mage' with the bounty of 249 million berry told the water.

**At grove 65, at the Marinebase Toroharuk(random name I swear)**

"Fufufu quiet surprising to see you here Garp-san."

"I could say the same to you, Doflamingo."

"Ohhh, what a pleasant surprise to see you here flamingo-san." A man in a yellow striped suit said.

"What are you doing here?" Garp the fist asked the man in the pink coat, ignoring his superior Kizaru.

"Just meeting an old acquaintance of mine, and you? I wouldn't think you would come here just for fun, ne? fufufuf."

"Visiting my grand-son."

"Oh you had a grand-son I didn't kno…" The warlord began but was cut off as there was suddenly a bright light and after the light disappeared there were no men standing there anymore. They had vanished. The marines who were in the area started freaking out but they didn't know that that light didn't just appear at their port. No it made also all the supernovas on Sabaody disappear into thin air. There was only one question:

_Where were they?_

**Phew ,finished with the first one. I don't know if the next one will be out tomorrow because I have to study a lot…Oh well, ja'ne minna!**


	3. second idea

-How did we get in this situation again? - A black haired girl asked her friend.

-He…I have no clue but…it seems that this sort of things happen to us more and more these days right? - Her friend a dirty blond haired girl replied. The black haired girl chuckled.

-Seems that way…Very well…ready to break free?-

-I was born ready and you know that very well.-

-Very good…let's go-

The two girls stood up simultaneously and walked towards the cell bars of the auction house at grove one on Sabaody.

-Hey you there! Go back and sit down if you don't want to get hurt. - The black haired girl chuckled at this while the other one just stated.

-We get hurt? - She snorted. –Yeah right. If I were you I would move away from the bars. Lyra here doesn't like to waste time.

-What the…- The guard started but was cut off when there was an explosion. The next thing he knew the two soon-to-be slaves were out the sell with their collars nowhere to be seen.

-Let's go Saya. We have wasted enough time here.-

-Agreed. - And with that the two girls ran out the auction house, fighting off the guards that were in their way.

* * *

One week later at Shaky's bar

Just when the strawhats left to girls came in.

- Oi Shaky, you there! - The blond one shouted. Meanwhile the black haired one took a seat at the bar.

-Ah if it isn't Lyra-chan and Saya-chan! How are you girls. The same as always, I presume? –

-Yes please. – Says answered cheerfully, a big smile on her face, while Lyra just nodded in response. Right after Shaky placed there drinks, a 'sex on the beach'-cocktail for Saya and a coke with a twist of lemon and orange, Saya started talking.

- We came here to see the old man. We couldn't feel his presence in here but decided to come anyways. You don't happen to know where he is do you?-

-Well that's too bad. I think he got himself into the auction house as a slave So you would have to check there. –

-Ahhh maan. We just got captured three times this month and how often did he get captured? Ten or twenty times? And to think he would tell us to be carefully not to get captured. – Saya sighed.

Then Lyra spoke up for the first time since they entered the bar.

-It can't be helped. Let's go, I don't want to waste even more time here. Thank you for the drinks, Shaky. – She placed some berry on the bar and turned to leave.

-Oi! Wait up I still haven't finished my drink…Lyra!- Saya called out, quickly emptying her glass.

-By Shaky see you soon hopefully! – And with that the two girls were out the door and on their way to the auction house.

Cleaning the glasses the girls used while lightly laughing to herself, Shaky thought:

_Well this could get interesting…Three supernovas with their crew, the Dark Knight, and the demon sisters in one room._

* * *

**Heh yeah...I finally got off my lazy but and decided to post my next idea for a new Story...As always I don't own One Piece.**


	4. third idea

Knock Knock

-Oi, Kaysa can you get that please!?-

-On it, you don't need to shout Saru. - A blue haired girl ran toward the door opening it and revealing a boy with green hair.

-Hey there Darui. How's it going? - She asked the boy letting him into the apartment.

-I'm good, you Kaysa? I haven't heard from you for a while now.-

-Oh just the average, boring, normal life. My parents are just so annoying sometimes. But you know what that will change cuz in a month I will finally be eighteen. Then there will only be you, Saru and me hitting the club all night and sleeping all day while watching One Piece. Sure it will probably get bored but at least better than now- sigh- how I wish we could just jump into this damn freaking awesome Manga…-

-And see Law-sama and Kid-sama and all the other samas you always talk about right? - Darui finished.

- YES! That would be like super great just imagine how thrilling and exciting our lives would be.-

-Be careful what you wish for. I for my part think that it would just be troublesome to fall into another universe. – Saru stated, walking into the room with some drinks and snacks.

-Oh come on don't be such a party pooper. You love one piece just as much as we do! Why not go there? - The blue haired girl argued.

-You just forgot one thing. It's a Manga and Anime. Not real life. It should stay this way. Who knows what would happen if we really got sucked over there. And lastly how would we even get there, hm? It's all just fictional. - The purple haired girl told her best friend while running her hand through her hair to the pink highlighted tips.

-Now now girls let's just do our annual one piece session. - Darui stated.

-Tsch whatever… Saru would you be so kind as to do us the pleasure of starting the DVD? –

And just as the video started to play, there was an explosion and the three teenagers were gone.

**In the One piece universe**

It was a nice day on Shabondy. It was simply another day. Everything stayed the same as always. Some drunken men were molesting or raping a poor girl in a dark alley, some were thrown out of bars, other people were enjoying themselves in the amusement park, some slave drivers were out to capture new soon-to-be slaves and the marines didn't get off their lazy asses to help the people.

As you can see nothing out of the ordinary…well at least it should have been like that. Somewhere deep into the forest were there was a small lake, there was a loud explosion and then you could see, if you even were in that god forsaken wood, three forms falling through the dust into the lake below.

The three forms turned out to be two young girls and a boy. After the shock they quickly swam towards the sand bank. They looked around and then at each other and at the same time they all shouted:

-WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?-

-WHAT THE HELL!?-

-THAT WAS FREAKING AWSOME!-


	5. AN

**Hey there..so which one of the three ideas do you like best?**

**I am waiting for more votes.**

**Also a big big thank you to yonakaneko for the first review! **

**one more Thing is that I am going to make the poll right after I posted this so be sure to vote**


	6. the result

Hello my dear readers! So today is the 31th of December. Sadly there were only two reviews and a vote from my friend IamMyselfIamMe. There were no other votes so yeah only three votes all in all.

So the result is however that the first and third ideas are tied so I thought I would write both. Whenever I have some ideas for the stories I will write a chapter.

To all of you a happy new year. 2014 is gonna be awesome I am sure of it. So please whoever just reads this check out the new stories and tell me what you think.

Your Traveller07


End file.
